


My hand's at risk, I fold

by Hippie8



Series: Love You Goodbye [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Collars, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Styles, Top Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippie8/pseuds/Hippie8
Summary: In a world where people are Doms and Subs, at a young age they are put throughOne Direction consiste of two doms rigorous training until they are 18. Where they complete a test that proves they are ready to be matches with their soul mates. Louis and Liam who are together with their subs Harry and Niall. Although Niall and Liam where out, and legally allowed to show it since they both completed their education before they started the x-Factor.Louis and Harry are forced to stay private with their their relationship which get tested once Zayn left and once Managment forces Harry to complete his training or else he can't go back on tour.Will this break or connect each them closer in their relationship, Can they prove their love without having to break on their way to freedom and happiness. Will this force the band closer or further apart.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Love You Goodbye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. We will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> There probably alot of miss spelling, I'm not that great at noticing the small mistake. Please be patience with me. Theres alot of smut in this first chapter.

March 25 2015

The boy stood on stage, Louis wrapped his hand around Harry's waist as they took their last bow. As Fans screamed, sobbing, waving. Louis glanced down the line zayn, his eyes were wet but he wasn’t crying. He plastered a fake smile as he bowed before turning, guilding Harry off as they left. Harry started shaking as they pulled off their mics sets from around his shirt. Fans screamed as they got a glance of Harry's stomach as the wires caught his shirt.

“Shh, it's okay, we need to get out here, love” Louis mutters, fixing his shirt as they walk back down the runway. Sometimes, when he got like, Harry didn’t care if he was still on stage, he was so done or upset. Liam, Zayn and Niall had run a head, waving to fans they stood on the lift that raised up from the stage when they entered, and went down as they left the stage.

“This is fucking bull” harry muttered quietly, at lest his hair covering his face, so the fan didn’t see his mouth move.

“Harold” hissed louis as they caught up to the rest of they, they turned one last time. Waving to the fans as they were lowered down. The moment the lift landed, Louis grabbing Harry by the arm, “Apologize, now” he hissed grabbing Harry firmly by the chin. His eyes met Harry hazel colored eyes.

Harry jerked away, before turning towards Zayn who was taking off his mic set. “ I’m sorry for my behavior, please forgive me.” He bowed his head slightly.

Zayn looked at Louis, who stood there with his arm crossed, glaring at him.

“It’s alright mate” he said quietly.

Harry looked back at Louis, “I’m sorry, Sir” Harry grumbled.

Louis looked like he was about to say something, but sighed. This was not how Harry acted. He was also pissed off at Zayn, but it was what it is. “ let’s go, we have a long day of traveling and I want you to be well rested.”

Harry followed behind Louis as they grabbed their bags from the dressing rooms, they headed to the exit to where waiting cars to take them to the airport. They had a meeting with Management when they arrived back in London. Louis didn’t want Harry to attend this meeting but at the same time, he knew he couldn’t tell him no. Harry would fight him on it. Knowing him, he wouldn’t deal with his yelling sub when it came to this same emotion he felt. It was just more expected for Subs to show their emotion than Doms. As the door opens to fans trying to get a glimpse of the boy as they left, the stadium, the guards lead them towards them. “Harry and zayn and Liam on one, and Niall and Louis another.”

“Wait-what” Harry was pushed towards another car. “Lou” Harry called out. He saw Harry's momentary wave of anxiety hit when he pulled away. Liam placed his hand on Harry's back, guiding him into the car before giving a thumbs up to louis.

This was normal, when things changed last minute on their security detail. If it wasn’t like tonight, Louis wouldn’t have cared that much, but it happened so quick. He didn’t get a chance to console harry.

“It's okay Louis,” Niall mutters, pulling out his phone.

“Easy for you, mate.” hissed louis, pulling out his phone, typing away fast. He hit sent as the cars pulled away trying to leave the stadium. That when his heart dropped when he heard the ping. Harry's phone was in his bag, he took his phone away before the concert so they could vocal warm-ups.

In the other car, the tension was unbearable. Liam and Zayn were looking at their phone. Harry sat there, his arms crossed glaring at the window. He was tired, stressed. He looked over at Zayn. Before he could stop himself, he said it “Fuck you zayn, I hope your happy.” Harry muttered.

“What was that style?” Zayn quipped back, looking at his band mate. “I didn’t hear you.”

I said “Fuck you, zayn I hope your happy” Harry replied icley.

“Harry, take it back” Liam replied quickly.

“No, I can’t take back 4 years of life with this wanker, he guestered “ I’m not going to apologize since he’z a backstabbing bastard” Harry screamed. Tears rolling down his face.

“It’s not up to you to decide what is best for me.” Zayn replied

“It's not up to me, at least i don’t go breaking fan hearts!” Harry scoffed, crossing his arms.

“You don't get to make decisions as submissive, no matter what Harold. You will always be seen a below standard. If you know what is best, I highly advise you to shut up before you regret your words.” seethed Zayn turning to face Harry.

“Fuck you zayn, I don’t need to listen to you. You don’t have power over me.”

“I know you're hurting, Harry but I advise you to calm down.” Liam muttered, placing his hand on Harry's knee. “Piss off, Liam, don’t act like this is annoying you.” he shoved Liam hand off his knee.

“ Harry, i’m going to have to tell Louis about this” Liam sighed, pitches his nose.

“ You don’t have to wait long, '' Zayn muttered, as the car pulled up to the private get.

Harry watched as Louis walked around the car, his bag clutched in his hand. Didn’t wait for his dom to open the door. He opened it before Louis reached the handle, stepping out onto the tare matt.

He stared at Harry in shock, “Harry?” Louis questioned. This is a rule, don’t open the door before a dom. A dom job is to make sure the surrounding is safe before a sub exits a car.

“Louis, you need to teach Harry a lesson about keeping his mouth shut.” Zayn called out, glaring at Harry back.

Louis eyes, ranked over Harry standing in front of him to Liam and Zayn in the car “Harry, you want to tell me what happened before I ask them?” He asked quietly.

Harry shook his head,tears of anger starting to rise. “It doesn’t matter what I say, I said everything i wanted.” he croaked.

Louis turned, “Niall, take him. I will be there shortly.” he gestured at the plane before leaning on the door to talk to Liam and Zayn.

Niall took Harry by the elbow, leading the wait to the stairs. Harry accepted a warm towel from the air host before sitting down. He could see all the dom talking. Niall sat on the other side of the airplane, across from harry. “What did you do Harry?” Niall muttered as Zayn walked on to the airplane next, looking pissed. He sat by the front, furthest away.

“Exactly what he needed to hear.” Harry whispered, wiping angry tears, He rubbed his face, trying to calm his exhausted mind, as Liam came on and sat across from Niall. And Louis came on. He came and sat next to Harry.

“Lou-” Harry started.

Lou raises his hand to silence Harry. “Don’t talk to me, we will talk about this once we get home.” he said, reaching over to check Harry's seat belt.  
The flight back to london was long and quiet. Harry fell asleep, with his head on Louis' shoulders. Louis woke Harry up for breakfast, but he didn’t bother talking to harry. He just shook his head when Harry opened his mouth to ask a question. Liam and Niall watched closely to their interactions. They had never seen Louis get mad at Harry like this. The silent treatment was hard enough, Louis never went this long without talking to Harry. Harry fell back asleep, but this time curling away from Louis, wrapping himself in the blanket.

“What are you going to do, Louis?” Niall whispered, leaning cross the aisle. 

“ I need to think, he’s not be able to walk for sure,” he muttered after I going to drop him off at home, before this stupid meeting .” Louis replied,

“What if we need to sign a contract or something?”

“They can deliver later in the week.” Louis replied simply, he eyes fell on his sub’s exposed collarbone. Notice how skinny Harry was. Touring really made him not pay attention to the small things about Harry. He fell asleep, letting exhaustion pull over him. What felt like a quick nap, he was woken up with the pilot saying they were going to land 30mins.

Louis yawned, stretching his legs. He thought about what he was going to do, he didn’t want to but it need to be done. He reached under his seat, pulling out two things from his bag, shoving them into his pocket before turning to wake up Harry. “Harry, love its time to wake up.” He brushed Harry's long hair out of the way, stroking his cheek. Harry groaned, muttering more sleep, reaching to cover his head. “Come on darling , we are landing so and I need you to do something for me.” he whispered.

Harry cracked his eyes open, a bit, hazel meeting blue. “I’m sorry” Harry croaked, his voice was raw from singing. “Come,” Louis jerked his head back. Standing up, Harry shoulders saged as he unblock, letting the seat get lost in the blankets covering the seat. he followed Louis to the back, where he pointed into the toilet.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis. “Are you serious?”

“It’s not up to debate, you no longer get to choose.” Harry stepped in the small bathroom.

Louis closed the door, this had been the closest proximity to Harry in a long time. He looked into harry tired eyes. The pale skin in the shadow of the dim light.Harry didn’t deserve this but it was his job of dom, husband to remind Harry his role in society.

“ pull your trousers down, Hop onto the counter, darling .” Harry eyed Louis, Louis knew he didn’t like facing backwards. He didn’t like not knowing what was happening. Harry climbed up on the counter, ducking his head to not hit the ceiling.

“squat with your heel over the edge, it will be easier to balance '' Lou instructed as he pulled out the one items he had in his bag.

He waited for Harry to fix his position, “ Okay, love what your colour?” Lou asked

“green , sir” Harry husky,deep over came out in a soft whisper.

Louis sat down on the toilet cover. Breath, “you know why I have to do this. This is one part of punishment. If there’s anything you are not comfortable with, you will be allowed to colour out. That's going to say, if you colour out, I will allow you to grab me to communicate.If you red-out, It means this will be put on hold until you are ready to continue later. I am very disappointed in your choice of action therefore will not allow you to attend this meeting later. Do I make myself clear?”

He watched Harry closely, he could see that Harry was trying to figure out a loophole or anything, but he hung his head. Hair falling over his face. “Yes sir,I understand” he whispered.

“Good, I do not want to hear a single word coming from your mouth, I think I need to clean it after the use of foul words you used. Louis pulled out a mouth guard with paste on it. He stood up, leaning around to turn Harry face towards him. “Open up Harry, the quicker the better” he said, running his hand under Harry's lip, and jaw. Harry obeyed, letting Louis slip the guard between Harry's mouth.

“I’m going count, don’t make a sound.” Louis lend against the counter, one hand on Harry back and one on his ass. The first strike came fast, Harry jolted, Louis striked the second, not waiting for Harry to recover. 18 strikes later, Harry ass was red, his hair wet damp with tears as it had in his face. Louis swallowed thickly, he ran his hand over harry back back, “separate your legs more wide.” he commanded, Harry spread his feet apart, while trying to stay balanced on the balls of his feet. He grabbed the handle of the sink to keep balance. Louis waited to make sure Harry had steady himself.

Louis, spit on his hand before, circling around Harry's hole, he needed to move fast because he left the flight ascending. Without much warning he slipped one finger, pumping slow as he slipped a second finger in, scissoring fast. He slipped third finger in. Harry grabbed Louis forearm, eyes closed. His jaw clenched tight, Harry was breathing fast, Louis kissed Harry's hip to let him know he would wait, keeping his three fingers in, stroking the walls. “Darling, are you ready? He asked quietly. Harry nodded, taking his hand off Louis arm. Louis worked the three fingers, slow.

He heard Harry breath slowly going down. If this wasn't a punishment, he would have allowed him to cum. “Don’t even think about Harold, I’m plugging you until later.”

The plane's PSA announcement went on.“ The current weather in London is 48, slightly cloudy. Lady and gentleman, please return to your safety. Flight attendants, prepare for landing please.”

Louis pulled his finger out before replacing his fingers with a toy. Louis looked at Harry in the mirror, he gently pushed the plug slow. He saw Harry's swallow, resisting the urge to cry out. He grabbed Louis again, leaning his forehead against the mirror. Louis sighed, rolling his eyes. It been a long time since Harry has been punished, this behavior was expected. He definitely was not going easy on Harry, especially after that concert. 

“Harry common, darling, We need to return to our sets. We are almost done.” he whispered, kissing his hips again. He slowly pushed it further. He watched Harry face closely for any sign of distress as he pushed one last inch in.

“Okay, okay your okay.” Louis straightened up, reaching around to turn on the water to clean his hand. Before reaching up to stroke Harry's long hair, that cascaded down his back, over his front.

“Darling, can you hop down?” he asked quietly, leaning close to Harry who was still using the mirror for support. Brushing his lips on Harry forehead, Harry nodded, keeping his eye downcast, as he slowly found his footing. He knelt on the small surface of the counter. Louis reached out, helping guide Harry down. He reached down to pull Harry trousers up, fasten button close of Harry's pants. He placed his hands on the side of his sub face, rubbing Harry's jaw, “Open your mouth darling, and spit into the sink” Louis commanded. He held out his hand for Harry to spit out the mouth guard into Louis hand.

Harry turned around to bending over to spit the rest of the mouth into the sink, his hair almost falling into the sink. Louis hand grabbed the end of Harry's hair to make sure his hair wouldn't be spit onto. Louis pulled a hair elastic from his wrist, pulling the hair into a messy bun.

Harry stood up straight, eye meeting Louis. “Permission to talk to Harry.” Louis said quietly. Harry eye fell downcast “I’m sorry, really. I-I” his eye searching for words.

“There's simply no excuse for this , Harry, this is only part of your punishments. Later you will call zayn begging for his forgiveness, the rest will be up to him.

Harry nodded, rubbing his face. “Can we go home?” Harry asked, his voice more hoarse and deep. Lou nodded, unlocking the door to step out. He looked behind him. A member of the cabin crew made eye contact with him but looked away. He glared at cabin crew as Harry stepped out the toilet, walked down the aisle. Louis followed, waiting for harry to sit down, he watched his sub search around to find his seatbelt. He tapped his foot, waiting

“Any time darling, not like we are about to land.” He said dryly, Harry blushed trying untangle him self from the blanket that got all tangled from his nap early. A female flight attendant came up, “ pardon, sir can you please take your seats for landing.” She asked nervous. 

Louis turn face her, “alright love, I’m just waiting for my mate to find his buckle.”   
  


she smiled, “ let me help you” she brushed passed Louis, ignoring the way he tensed up as she leaned over the seat to help Harry. Who also froze in shock. He watched her hand dig around the seat as she yanked the buck out, he squinted as Harry hissed. Clearly not realizing he was sitting on it. She practically was leaning completely over Harry lap as she dug around to ding find the other side. Harry sat there shocked, panic, his hand raised so he wouldn’t touch her. He looked at Louis, complete shocked, and pissed off express on face. He caught Niall and Liam staring open mouth at this situation. “ there, she quipped, stood up smiling sweetly at Louis, who step back to let her out his seat.

“ thank, love”. ignoring her flirtatious smile as she brushed past Lou.

Harry sat there smirk when Louis sat down.   
  


“Wipe the smirk off your face Harry.” Louis muttered as he buckled up, as the seat light went on.   
  


Liam looked over at Louis giving a slight nod before turning his attention to Niall. Harry was looking outside the window as the rain pelted down, the runway got closer. “home” Harry whisper under his breath as the wheel touch down. He grimaced when it did, feeling the plug jolt deeper. The plane taxid to a stop. Louis turned on his phone.   
  


News has broken, zayn Malik leave one direction. It was official. His eyes landing on zayn in the front.

The plane pulled into a small hangover carrier. Louis watch zayn grab his suitcase and leave the airplane without saying a single word to his old band mate.

Niall stood up, fixing his jacket “ End of the day, everything good must come to and end.” he said. Pulling his bag from the overhead. Following his lead. Liam soon followed. Louis stood up, reaching down to grab his bag, he reach out to take Harry hand. They walked by the pilot and crew, stepping on English ground. It’s been a year since they be here, the cool air hit them as they walked together towards the cars waiting for them. This was just the beginning of the a new journey for Louis and Harry. 


	2. There will always be the kind that criticize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band returns from tour, Louis and Liam are expect to make a decision on one direction. Louis puts up a fight with managment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept re-writing this chapter because I was trying to see where this was going. Apologies for the grammatical errors. Little Smut scene.

The Heathrow airport was crowded as they walked towards customers.Harry nervously stayed as close as he could to Louis as they were hurried to customers by the multiple security and guards . He was still tired from their flight, jet lag was definitely the worst especially when he couldn't adjust his inner clock. The punishment he received was also a factor of the feeling of tiredness.

Liam was holding niall hands they waited to get in line. Harry scowled at this, he was jealous that Liam and Niall were always able to show their relationship. Whereas he and lou had to keep on the downlow. Any type of public sign of affection could be seen as a band mate supporting a band mate. Even after they tied the knot, management still forbidden them from showing fans they were married. Harry was see as the sex symbole. They liked the frat boy persona Harry gave off during their midnight memorie store. Management was also telling him what he should look, it was all about for the fans.

Without thinking of his surroundings and feeling drained he leaned his forehead onto Louis' shoulders. Louis startled by his harry public display of affection. Once they got married, Harry toned down pda when it came to being romantic that it was rare to have him physical needs contact. he reached up to stroke Harry's face. Management always told them to keep it in their pants, to be more discreet. 

“alright, darling” he asked, keeping his eyes on Liam and Niall as they walked up to the custom guard.

“Hmm” Harry responded, closing his eyes, letting louis run his hand over the top of his head.

“We'll be home soon.'' he said, as the guard waved for them to step up. Harry shuffled forward, wincing slightly at the plug was pushed further. God he hated plugs, it had been a long time since he had used one. The guard looked down at their passports before, stamping them. Welcome back to London Sirs, she said, smiling cheerfully at them.

“Thanks love, it's great to be home” Louis said to her, taking their passports back. Niall and Liam were waiting for them right by the doors that would lead to the welcome gate.

“There’s a lot of fans out there” Liam sighed, rubbing his face

“Can we get to our cars at all?” Louis asked, thinking about how Harry and even Niall are with crowds of fans. They were just waiting to get a glimpse of One Direction.

“Dunno, I think so. It's just going to be hard”.Niall said, biting his lips nervously. Liam gently pulled Niall into a one arm hug.

Louis turned to look at Harry who was completely zoned out. His eyes were locked on automatic doors, each time they opened, he closed eyes, wincing at the sounds of screams coming when the doors opened to the public.

“Harry, hey I need you to focus on my voice”. He grabbed Harry's hand for reassurance.  
It took a second before his eyes drifted over Louis' green eyes.

“Do you have my sunglasses?” He asked slowly, reaching into his bag for his beanie. He pulled out his bun, letting his curlys fall down, Louis handed his sunglasses, watching as Harry tucked them into his shirt. He rolled his shoulder before grabbing his bag from Louis, swinging over his shoulder. “Let go,” he said, leading the way through the sliding doors.

Louis followed, behind Harry as lead the way the towards the double doors.This small change from the dependent sub to a rockstar styles is draining and tiring. Louis could not imagine being able to switch own personality with a snap. Some how he always managed to fake it, Harry took out his wallet and phone from his jacket as they stepped through the double doors, meeting the screams and crying fans greeting their arrival . Louis smirked as Harry did this, this was something he realized Harry does, to avoid signing things, having his hands full so he cant stop to sign things or really take photos.

The paps were dancing around each other, trying to take the best pictures. “A Lot of questions were being fired , Is one Direction going to be done? Are you mad at Zayn for leaving? Who is the next to leave? Are you going to finish the tour? Why did he quit?!”

Even though fans were trying to get him to sign papers and clothes, Harry didn’t stop. He just kept moving, head slightly down to avoid all the flashing cameras, Liam and Niall, had hurried into a different direction. One of the valets handed Louis the key before stepping away, so he wouldn’t get in the way if paps or fans trying get their photos.

“I'm drive” he said, taking the keys Louis had in hand, he opened driver's side. He threw his bag into the back, as he hopped in the driver's seat. Some people would frown at the fact he and Liam let their subs drive. It wasn’t very common that subs had a license, so when he started dating Harry. He was already driving and they made it official. He didn’t want to take Harry freedom by not allowing him to drive.

Louis threw his bag at his feet, and Harry pulled into traffic, safely and slowly before speeding away down the motorway. 

Louis was angry texting away. As Harry sped down the motorway.

“Fuckin mangagment”Louis groanded, shoving phone into his pockets, looking at harry who was griping the steering tightly. Louis looked at the speedometer, Harry was going 110mph down the road.

“Darling, pull over at the next petrol station”, Louis commended, turning down the music.

He shook his head, “I'm fine”, Harry said. Glancing into the right mirror before switching lanes, hitting 115mph.

“Harold, it wasn’t a suggestion, you will pull over at the next petrol station”. Louis said firmly. He gripping the overhead handle. 

Harry didn’t respond, except for easing his foot off the gas before, switching lanes again and again so they could pull over when at the petrol station. Harry pulled off, slowing down until he found an empty spot, He put the car in park.

“ Lou- he started,

“Turn off the car, '' Louis stated, before getting out of the and walking around the car. He opened the door drivers side. Harry had his head in hands, his shoulders were shaking. He gently pulled Harry's hands away from his face. His eyes, with tears threatening to fall, he gently tapped Harry side to silently ask him to tun his body, so he could get closer to Harry. Harry turned his body so that he was half in the car, half outside the car. Louis stepped closer to cuddle close to Harry, making sure his back blocked the views of the drive, in case someone drove by and saw Harry or the cctv at the petrol stations.

“Do you hate me?”harry asked, into the crook of louis shoulder

“What was that Styles?” Louis asked, pulling Harry hands away from his face so he could see him, bending his legs to look into Harry's face.

“I'm such a bad sub, you want divorce”. Harry whimpered.

“Obviously not darling, I love you like my whole life depends on you. You are sweetest, kindness, strongest , smartest sub I've fallen in love with. It's okay to get punished or need to be reminded of your role in society. What type of Dom would I be made for you please me everyday for my benefit. You were the fan before you were in my heart.”

Harry nodded looking up to meet his dom eye-eye.

‘My ass hurt’, Harry replied slowly.

“Harry, i'm not taking the plug out, because it's a punishment. I told you I would take it out after this meeting I have to go to.”

“But it really hurts,” Harry winned, pouting slightly, crossing his arms.

“Turn around, let me check,” Louis snapped, irritated with Harry whining

Harry rolled onto his stomach, his long legs bumping on the seat.

Louis reached down, pulling Harry's pants, down below his knee. He used one hand to spread his ass. He squatted to check if there was any damage on the outside. He didn’t see any, so he reached into the armrest to grab the little lub container they kept in the car. He squeezed some on his fingers before, slowly inserting one finger in. He circled the walls to check for any damages before pulling his finger out slowly. He pulled Harry's pants back up, patting his bum lightly.

“Your fine, you just need more practice with a plug I think.” Louis muttered helping Harry sit up.

“I don’t like it” Harry muttered looking at his feet.

“I didn’t find it pleasant to punish you, you crossed the line back there.” Louis snapped, crossing his arm glaring at Harry.

“Well, maybe you didn’t need to punish me, because what I said was correct.” Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his arm as well.

“ Fix that attitude at the moment, your walking on thin line” Louis grabbed Harry by the chin, forcing him to meet those hazel eyes. 

“Shame, you weren’t born a dominant because you got the mouth of one. Now give me your keys, I’m dropping you off, get out the car.” Hissed quietly as a man walked behind.

Harry huffed, taking the keys out ignition. He brushed pass Louis, stomping to the passenger side. Louis huffed angry, re-adjusting the mirror and seat. Harry flung open the door, he reached down to move the seat back. As he did that, a fan came up to him. Tapping on the back. Harry, whipped around because they caught him off guard.

“Hiya, can w-we get-t a-a picture with you quickly” they stutter.   
  


Harry looked at Louis quickly before, turning smiling at them, “alright love” he stepped away, Taking a moment with them. Louis watched in the review mirror harry interaction with fans. Moments like this, always made him vulnerable. It was like, he couldn’t escape this. Always having to keep his walls up for the fans. He wasn’t just a normal sub, he belonged to the public. Everything harry did, subs wanted the be just like Harry. Obedient, for the public eye, with a edge-indie rockstar styles to cover up submissiveness. The fan thanked him before running into the petrol station. He smile drop the moment got back to the car, he flung himself into the seat, biting his lip when the plug hit.

“Don’t slam the car door,” Louis' command has Harry reach for the handle to close the door“I wasn’t going to sir” harry seeth quietly.

The drive back to their flat was quick. There were a couple of fan and paps waiting around the front entrance. “Fucking paps” louis muttered as he slowed into the drive way. He pulled out his phone, to unlock the house. He hopped out of the car, rounding the passenger side to open the door for harry.

“Get the bags styles, and go wait by the entrance.” Louis hurried to the mailbox to see if there was any mail. Just bills and some letters , as he turned back he waved to the fans before turning back the house,Harry was waiting for Louis to open the door.

‘Sorry darling,” Louis pushed open the door for harry. The entrance of the flat leads into the main semi-informal living room and bar room, as well the staircase wooden staircase. Louis kissed Harry on the cheek as he passed to check the house out before Harry entered. This was something Louis always did, even with their top security system. He still did the rounds around the flat. Checking all the bathrooms, beds, closets. Harry at first was annoyed about this. He just wanted to walk into their home without worrying about a break in. But after fan’s tried to break in a couple of years ago. He accepted Louis over protection for his safety.

Louis came back a few moments later, taking his bag from Harry's hands. “All good, go take a shower, don’t dare take it out. I will know if you tried. There's food in the fridge, cook a healthy breakfast and stay away from caffeine. I need to go this stupid meeting.” he kissed Harry on his lips before leaving.

Louis stepped back out, noticing the more fans gathered around the entrance. This time he hopped into their other car. As it was bigger and easier for him to drive, somehow smaller people preferred bigger cars than small cars.

Their flat was about 14min drive to the syco entertainment building. He stopped by the bakery on the way in,Might as well be late since they wanted him to show up to this meeting this early in the morning before being able to re-adjust his jet lag. By the time he strolled into the office at 9:33. Simon and Jeff sat there in a heated conversation. Liam was typing away on his phone.

“Louis you're late, a whole three min late.” snapped their tour management Andy

“Yeah okay, so I have to go back to my husband making a very yummy meal”

“Shall, we start meeting?” Sharol asked, smiling her fake smile as she stood up, handed packets out to Louis and Liam.

Louis rolled eyes, slumping further down in his seat.

Liam looked at the paper heading : One Direction Annual new revised plan.

“What annual-” liam started

Well Sharol smiled,” As I said in the email this meeting was about the next future plans for One Direction since Zayn has left.”

“So what the new stupid plan, we aren’t replacing him” Louis seethed. He would walk out if they said yes, there was no way he would let another Dom or Sub anywhere near Harry on a tour. He has used everyone they worked with since the beginning.

“But what does that mean?” Liam asked coldly. “ What kind of ‘future’ could you possibly mean?”

“Well if you flipped to the packet, you will see that we changed the tour dates” Daniel, another management guy pointed at the packet.

Louis flipped through the packet, dates and new tour dates for the next year. As well dates where they were expected to go through vocal training and recordings.

“As you know, your contracts with Syco will be expiring in the next few months. we have already made few adjustments for a new one-”

“Hold on, we are not signing any new contract at the moment. We need to discuss with the other members of the band.” Liam cut in sharply.

“Well, you should have thought about bringing your subs here to sign their names” Wilson replied coldly glaring at Liam and Louis

“First, in this room they are our band mates not our subs. We treat them as equal human beings with an extraordinary job and skills. Second, the reason they are not here is because they are jet lag and emotion drain. When people are tired, they don’t think straight. That's why they aren’t here. Third, If you want us to sign anything you will have wait till we talk to our bandmates” Louis snapped, throwing the contract back at them as he stood up.

“ Tomlinson, if you and and mr.Payne thought about bring your subs-” wilson started

“Fuck you, clearly you need to learn to listen more closely. Harry and Niall are our band members not sub, when we are discussing plans for our band. Learn to keep it professional dickhead!” Louis yelled, pushing the chair further back in angry, he started to storm to the door. Liam followed his lead as well.

“Bring the rest of the bandmates tomorrow, since clearly you won’t sign this today.” Sharol waved the packet.

Louis stopped, his hand on the door. He turned “We will bring the rest of the band after a goodnight sleep and time to relax,” He gave them the bird as he walked out of the conference room, as he walked past reception. They walked out to the parking lot, where his Rang Rover and Liam black Lamborghini was parked next each other.

“ Liam do you guys want to come over tonight before we go back to hell tomorrow”

“Okay mate, will Harry be okay with that?” he asked, getting into his car

Louis shrugged, “It’s not like he has much of a choice, we need to figure out a different solution to what they want us to do. anyway, I need to go finish his punishment” Louis muttered

“Right…”Liam looked away awkwardly. He had never needed to extend his punishments longer than one session when it came to Niall.

“Come over around 6:30, we will be fine by then” Louis suggest.

Liam nodded, closing the door before pulling away at first, Louis followed next, getting a glimpse of a figure standing in the big window frame, looking down at Liam and Louis conversation, before turning away as if they released they were staring for way too long.

God he was so done with this, life. No, he had gone back home to deal with his sub. How much he wished he didn’t have to Harry Styles Dom at the moment but just his husband.


	3. Two hearts and one home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis duals out Harry second punishment. The boys discuss the next plan for one direction future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry get a punishment, Louis give him lot of tender love and care. I apologize for my grammatical errors.

Harry was in the music piano testing out a couple of different tones of a new song he was working on, he heard the front door opening and louis announcing he was back, but he didn’t stop with tryin to find the perfect tune. Louis walked into the music room when he realized Harry was a zone. He leaned against the doorway admiring Harry's long tall frame, reaching up to write some lines in a notebook before, playing the same tune he heard when he walked in, but little different key change. 

He gave a slight cough to let Harry know he was there, Harry closed his leather notebook before turning around. “Hi boobear, how was the meeting?” he asked saultering over Louis wrapping his hands around Louis' waist,pulling him close. 

“They want us in tomorrow, they tried to get us sign some stupid contract but Liam and I told them they need to wait for the rest of the band mates.” Louis smiled. 

Throwing his head back Harry laughed, imagining the faces the management would have made “They must have been seriously annoyed.” 

“Absolutely pissed off, but oi what do they expect.” grabbing Harry's face, “I put up a fight when it comes to the future plan with you, now do we have breakfast, Because i’m hungry.”   
  


“How about some avocado toast” Harry smirked, walking up the stairs to the kitchen, 

“No Fooking way, Harry you didn’t” Louis groand, pinching his brim of his nose. As he followed Harry. His prayers were answered when he saw the small lay out of fruits and yogurt. Harry went to the stove, pulling out two plates of waffles and eggs. 

“ You really thought I would make avocado toast, you forgot I also hate avocado.”

Louis grabbing Harry's plate to dish out the food. Harry went to grab a beat shake from the fridge.   
  


“Thanks for ordering groceries in advance,” said Harry, as he rounded the table to sit across from louis. 

“ Yeah, I thought it would be best if we avoid the public for until we figure out what to do with the loss of a band memeber” 

Harry nodded, taking his plate from Louis, as Louis dished out his food onto this plate. “ Harry, what do you think we should do?” He asked to take a bite of egg and ketchup. 

“For what?” Harry asked 

“What should we do for the next tour?” 

“Louis, I'm just assuming we go on tour again.” 

Loui nodded, “You never thought about what happens if this stops.” 

“Louis do you want to stop this?” Harry asked concerned 

“Honestly, I do, but I will do whatever makes you happy. If you want to continue making music, I will follow your lead.” 

Harry looked down at this bagel and eggs. “I’m so exhausted just doing this tour. I don’t know if it's the fact Zayn left or the fact we are never resting. I can’t keep myself afloat. I’m really trying but I’m not sure?” Harry mumbles 

“Let see what the other boys think we should do, they are coming over tonight so we can discuss what we should do” Louis informed Harry of the plans for tonight. 

“Do they have to come over, this is the first time I’ve been home in a year. I just want time and space with you Lou” Harry huffed garling at this plate. He did enjoy Liam and Niall company but He just wanted to spend the evening with Louis after having spent a year sharing space with Niall, Liam and Zayn. 

“It's not up to discussion, harold, which reminds me. We need to finish this discipline action.” He stood up, walked into the kitchen, and Louis came back with a bag of flour. “ take a handful, and go kneel. You know what to do, i better not see the incorrect kneeling position.” he pointed at the corner. Harry signed, he hoped Louis would forget about the second part. But he knew this wasn’t up to discussion. He had swore multiple times at Zayn and Liam and almost him and Louis in danger.   
  


Harry grabbed the bag of flour from Louis, before sulking over to the corner. He slid off his pants, throwing them onto the couch, before grabbing a fist of flour to kneel on. Flour was something Louis added when Harry started slacking off with his kneeling for punishments. It was slippery, meaning it made him work harder harder to keep from sliding. He knelt, feeling the flour spreading little more as he put his knee into the pile of flour. He placed his hand on the back of his head, fingers intertwined together, feet crossed. As he knelt, listen to Louis do the dishes and clean up the kitchen. His heart beat finding a slow calming rhythm. 

What felt like forever, Louis went up stairs before coming back to where Harry was kneeling. “Harry , are you ready for the last part?” he asked.

“yes , sir” replied harry muffled voice 

“Come over where” he watched Harry, use the wall to help get off from his knee. He carefully made sure he wasn’t going to step in the flour when he made his way over to louis. He held out a sportsheets bondage bar. Harry stopped to stand right in front of him.

“I know you aren’t a big fan of this, that's why i’m not going to gage you. After this, we get some well deserved sleep before Niall and Liam come over.” 

“Will you take the plug out.” Harry asked quietly, biting his lip. 

“What was that Harold” Louis commanded, grabbing Harry by the chin forcing Harry to look at him. 

“Will you be taking the plug out me, sir” Harry repeated,his hands clenched in small fits. Louis squinted, “drop the tone with me, I will see, Right boy, you know the drill; spread ‘em, hands on your ankles. Hurry up!”

Harry bent over, grabbing his ankles. Louis bent down pulling the spread bar loops around Harry's ankle and wrist. He gave a slight tug to see if they would come loose if Harry pulled. He stood up, his eyes running over Harry's tall lean frame. He walked over to the coffee table to where there was a paddle. 

“The reason we are here today, in this position is that you, Harry Edward Styles broke many rules and disobeyed me yesterday. You used very explicit words on Zayn, you shoved Liam hands off, when he was trying to calm you down. You put myself in danger going over the speed limit. Not dangerous but also illegal.” Louis listed coldly. 

There were two ways Louis was trained in when it came to punishments. First was to ask the sub to list everything they did wrong. The second was the dom to list the wrongs and then ask if there was anything they missed to see. 

“Is there anything you disagree with or was I correct”

“No sir, you are correct” 

“I’m going to take the plug out, then give you 20 with a paddle.” He reached down,finding the plug round end. He gently pulled it out, slowly and angnating just to tease Harry a little more He placed it on the fireplace behind. 

He rolled his neck, he stood on the left side of Harry before putting the paddle on Harry's ass. “ Please colour the moment you need, What is your safeword?” He asked calmly. 

“Kiwi” Harry replied softly. 

Louis tapped Harry bum to let him know he was going to do it, he pulled his wrist back and pulled the first blow, he heard Harry intake of breath when it came. He switched off the paddling strokes to slow intisation or quick sharp, For louis, this would keep harry on his toe for the unknown anticipation, he simply did this by making his wrist go out wider or by keeping quick, and sharp by keeping his wrist closer to harry. 

By the 10th, Harry's ass was pink. “10 more, what is your colour?” Louis asked, resting the paddle on Harry's backside. 

“Gr-green, louis” 

Louis didn’t have to heart repriman Harry for using the informal name. By 15, he could see that Harry was crying, there was a puddle of wet marks on the floor, his legs shook and he tried to keep his legs from not bending, leading him to fall over. 

“What color are you?” Louis asked in a hushed voice. 

“Y-ellow” sobbed harry

Louis, rubbed his crook of Harry's neck to calm him down. “You’re doing such a good job, love. I’m very proud of how you have taken these punishments, after this we can cuddle, and sleep or watch, You only have 5 more, do you think you do those?” he asked, stroking behind Harry, this was a sweet spot. It was a way to calm Harry down to either make him sexually excited. 

He waited for Harry to collect himself, his breathing evening out. Once he verbally said “I’m green sir” 

He placed the paddle back on the side he stopped, “ these will be 5 quick”, with that he conducted the last 5 quick and sharp that harry probably wasn’t counting.

He quickly put the paddle on the fireplace. Before he hurried to unbuckle Harry's wrist, unlocked the spread bar so it could bend. He scooped Harry gently bridal style up two flights of stairs to their room, he grabbed the extra pillows He gently placed two pillows, laying Harry on top of his stomach. He went back to the bathroom, searching the drawers for some cream. He finally found some in Harry side of the bathroom.   
  


He hurried over to the bed, to Harry. He climbed into the bed carefully not to jolt harry off the bed. He swung his legs over Harry caves. He made sure he didn’t put pressure on Harry, he placed one hand on Harry love handles, while on screwing the cream lid. 

“Alright love, this will help. I put it on later tonight and tomorrow morning, it’s going cool your little bum soon”. He gently started massaging the cream on Harry bum. 

After once he was done, placed the half empty bottle of the bedside table. Before falling next to Harry. He slipped his leg in between Harry long legs, brushed Harry's hair out of his tear stained face, he stroked Harry eye brow, his nose ridge. 

“ your perfect to me, and all your little things” he whispered, kissing Harry lips. Pulling back to meet Harry hazel puffy eyes.

“ im so so sorry, I said all those mean words to zayn, I was mean to Liam.I wasn’t trying to put us in danger when I was driving. I understand if you take my license away.” Harry's deep husky voice responded. 

Louis wrinkled his nose, “ no,I’m not going to do that, you drive way better than me on most occasions.” 

Harry smiled slowly, yawning, his eyes fluttering close. Louis pulled his phone out to the set an alarm for 5:30. He loser his eyes, letting Harry steady breathing lull him to sleep. 

Harry woke with a start, when Louis phone went off, he groaned grabbing air until he found Louis. 

“ Louis your phone, he groaned, wracking Louis shoulders.” Louis mutter something before findings his phone buried under his sheets. He squinted at his phone, all the notifications blowing up about zayn departure and an a couple emails from management and a text from Liam and 6 from Niall.

He sat up, rubbing his neck before hearings movement from Harry side

“ you had a nice sleep”, he asked, watching Harry move around the room slowly. 

Harry nodded, rubbing his face, while standing there reading his phone. “ definitely miss the bed, when is Liam coming” he asked grabbing a hoodie from the suitcase. 

“ 6:30” Louis answer, climbing off the bed, he rounded the bed, to wrap his arm around Harry shoulder, to which Harry bent down, letting Louis brush his nose against Harry nose.

“Am I cooking dinner? He asked

“ I don’t think we have any dinner food.” 

“ I was about tell you that” Harry smiled, ducking of from Louis arm. 

“I’m going to go order some food, take a shower because you are a stinky boy” he smirked, dodging out Louis reach as he left the room. 

By 6:30, there were three different delivery take out food laid out on their dinner table. Liam and Niall arrived exactly on time, as the door dell rang. Harry hurried over to the door, as Louis came down the stairs. 

“ Liam can I have a beer” Niall asked following Harry into the kitchen fridge. 

“ Niall, you know my rule of drinking; so you tell me” Liam called from the entrance door. He frowned as Harry handed him a Pepsi, “ Drinks on the road but not at home” he groaned.   
  


Harry and Niall joined Liam and Louis in the bar room, where they were pouring a whisky into a glasses. “ I still don’t understand stand why I can’t even get a little drink Niall huff, sitting down on the coach. 

Liam followed, placing the whiskey on the table, “ because Niall, I told you the rules especially since we on the road more often than we are at home.” Louis sat across them, patting the seat next to Louis smiling at Harry, who sat gentle sat down, carefully, hiding his pain. 

“ did you see the emails from the bosses.” Liam asked. 

Louis nodded; “ I’m trying to see how we will do it and expect come back from that.” 

“I’m just as frustrated as you mate; he was hurting so bad that his solution was run but talk” Niall replied, taking sips of his soda. 

“It’s fucking bullshit, at the middle of a tour. We are fucked” said, finger his holes his 

jeans. Fuck, they were Harry, no wonder they were to long. 

They boy went out arguing about how zayn left the band, what the next plans management,might be planning on. Each voice yelling over each other, that until Harry deep, husky voice, drown over the boys. 

“CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP”

All head whipped over at Harry, he had stood up, his hands on his waste, glaring at them. 

“Harry Edwards-” Louis started

“Don’t you dare finish that, because you all were yelling, I was trying to speak but you didn’t hear me.” Harry replied coldly glaring at Louis,

“I was saying that we should go on hiatus” Harry respond quickly

“What’s a hiatus” Niall asked, Harry always had interesting words.

“ it means, pause or break in continuity in a sequence or activit” Harry replied sitting back on the seat. 

“ Harry, i love that idea, but” 

“But what Louis, I’m just asking for a temporary solution, a break from this” he replied quickly.

“Your Not meaning a break from us” Liam asked, looked at Niall giving a puppy dog eyes.

Harry laugh dryly, “obviously not; I’m just all done being on the road every year, I’m sick of hiding myself from the fans. I need a break if they want us to continue this concert” feeling tears start to form.   
  


Louis, wrapped his arm around Harry waste, “ so, what would agree we could, I think we should put out one more album for the fans before we go on break” 

“Like an album without zayn.” Liam asked slowly, like this idea was crazy and even possible. 

“ It will be a album without zayn, to show people we can still be a strong band. This won’t be the end of one direction.” Niall smiled 

All the boys nodded, agreeing as they took a sip of their drinks, placing them in coffee as their eyes landed on table that had a picture of them at the x-factor boot camp.


	4. I swear it's hard to think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have meeting with managment, they strik up a deal that forces Liam and Louis to switch partners or ele there would be consequences. This chapter is a glance into how Niall and Liam role is different compared to Harry and Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very long chapter, apologies for the lateness and have a hard time writing smut. Struggled with spelling and grammer.

Harry and Louis left the apartment for their meeting with management. Louis had woken Harry up at the crack of dawn to go on a run. He usually goes for a run around whatever arena they were performing at, but being able to run through London before most people were awake always was enjoyable. He sat staring at the buildings as they drove to the office, Liam and Louis agreed to let Harry announce a one direction break. His leg was shaking, as the car pulled into the lot. 

“Hey, Harold It’s going to be okay,” Louis reached over, placing his hand on Harry's leg. 

“I know, I hope so because I just need a break” Harry replied, pulling out his phone to snap a photo. Louis nodded his approval as Harry sent a photo to twitter. As he stepped out of the car, Liam and Niall pulled up in Niall cars. He walked around to open the door harry. Niall and Liam round their cars to meet them by the door.

“ Who’s ready to storm the castle” Niall asked as they walked into the entrance hall. All four walked into the building to be greeted by Sharol. 

“Hi guys we will be meeting in room 3” she gestured upstairs. Louis placed his hand on the back of Harry's lower back as he followed Sharol up the glass staircase to one of the conference rooms. Niall and Liam arounded on the side of the table and Louis and Harry sat across from them on the table. There were already folders placed at their sets. Simon, Jacqui, Mike, Nick sat around the table having a quiet discussion but stopped when Sharol shut the door. 

“Hi boy’s how are you?” Simon asked, looking around the table. 

“Tired” Liam replied coldly glaring at Simon

“It’s not like we had much control, you made sure we couldn’t say anything by taking our passwords for all our accounts. What's new, you have control of us”

“Clearly we need to keep on tighter leash on you” Nick smirk, raising his eyebrow 

Harry felt Louis tenis up next him, he reached under the table, placing a comforting hand on Louis' knee to calm him down. Louis placed his hand under the table on top of Harry's hand, squeezing to let him know that he wasn’t going to drop a bomb on the table. 

“We are here again because your Doms-” Mike started 

When Niall cut in “Hang on, in this room we just band members here to discuss the band's future not what is going on in a personal life.” 

“Alright Mr.Horan, this meeting is happening again because your bandmates disagreed to sign anything yesterday.” 

“Right so let's get down to the discussion of the future of One Direction” Mike cleared his throat as he pointed at the table to where the folders were. 

Harry looked down to read the file, It was the same contract they signed years ago but they added new dates. He looked over to Niall and Liam who were reading the file. He looked back at the management team, they all had the same expression. 

“No. We don’t want a new contract. That’s not happening, because we are going on hiatus.” 

“Styles, Mike started coldly, he looked between Liam and Louis who were both looking at harry. “ Your contracts are nearly finished, you are contracted to-” 

“Yeah 7 years nearly finished” Louis muttered under his breath, quiet enough for Harry to hear. 

“You listen to us, we are going on a hiatus, for how long this will be is to us. We agreed to release an album before we go on hiatus. We will finish the tour without Zayn since we don’t want to let the fans down for bought tickets” Harry ordered, keeping his deep, slow rolling tone flat.

There was silence throughout the room. Simon looked at each memeber of the band standing up. He walked over to the window, stood there his hands placed behind him as he watched the road. No one talked it way to nerve wracking, a single sound would definitely sound like an empty stadium. The sound a pin drop would amplify around the conference room. He turned around after what felt like hours. 

“Mr.Styles I will agree with this new plan but I will come with agreements for what will happen on this so-called hiatus.” 

He walked back over to the table, he looked back and forth between Niall and Liam. “Mr.Horan, you completed your subtraining before you joined the x-factor, but-” his eyes rack over Louis. 

“We haven’t completed because we have been on the road.” Louis stated glaring at Simon. 

“Before the end of your contract, If you complete the training with passing colors I will set you free” 

Free, Harry's eyes widened as he heard Simon say this. It was true, since he signed up to be in the band when he was 16 he never completed his education. His mom signed Louis and Liam to be his legal guardian until he was 18. Then he and Louis started dating and got married soon after that, but everything was under the table because the world believed him to be a single submissive. A submissive who was living the dream being on tour with his best mates. 

Louis looked at Harry, noticing how he leaned back when Simon came back to the table. He sat up, meeting Simon eye.

“Liam will conduct Harry training. He can do so since he has no romantic connection with Harry. As his Husband, I give permission to train him at a professional level.” Louis answered slowly, meeting Liam eye from across the table. Seemed like Simon was about to say something, he opened his mouth and closed it before nodding. “Liam you will complete the training before you go on the road again.”

“At the moment we are on the Where we are tour, you expect me to complete Harry training before we go onto the next tour.” Liam declared asked confused on how this would work.

“Yes, by the time you go back on tour, you should have an album and Harry needs to have passed his test or else Harry will not be able to go on the next tour and the contract will be cut, we will make sure of it.” Simon replied, tone icy and sharp as ever, as if he was teetering on an edge.

“WHAT” All four voices yelled in unisent in surprise that simon just said that, never had anything so stupid 

“Here’s the situation,” Mike said, leaning forward in his chair, a serious expression on his face. “We own you. You’re all still under contract with us, and therefore we can decide if the band has the right to have a unofficially trained sub on tour. He might be married to you but legally if he has not completed his training. We can kick him out because he's not officially proved, to be in a relationship.” 

“This can’t be legal!” Harry exclaimed, his eyes shooting over to the various Syco people around the table with wide eyes. “This is not fair!” yelled, gripping the table with tight, white knuckles. 

“You need to calm down Mr.styles” Mike snapped, “You have already caused this band enough trouble as it is, As a submissive and artist you need to learn your place in the industry, we own you legally when it comes controlling your income and living.” 

“Stop using the word own, we are people” niall snapped 

“We own you Mr.Horan, we can easily displace you from Liam, you don’t want that do you?”. 

Niall's eyes widened as he looked at Liam, he ducked his head “No sirs, I apologize for my outburst.” 

Simon took out a folder and handed it to Liam and Louis as they were the Doms. Liam looked down at the folder. He was skimming through the papers. Eyes widening as they reach the end. He looked at Louis who had the same expression that must have been on his face. All four of them fell silent, each in their own silent thoughts, realizing this is how their lives were. Obey or to be cast out of this industry if they don’t follow their superiors. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair, “Lou you really going to let this happen” He snapped glaring at Louis. 

“Harry, this is order, shut up for once trust me okay” Louis muttered quietly enough for Harry to hear. His eyes met with Harry's hazel eyes, he was afraid. He wanted to show Harry the contract but contracts between doms, a stupid law made it illegal to show contracts. But it was a whole different between Doms and Subs. 

Harry gave a slight nod that he understood. Louis on the other hand looked at Liam. “ For this contract to work, I want switch subs to be honest. It would only be fair since Liam is training my husband, I should take Mr.Horan off Liam.” 

Management looked at each other, they weren’t expecting a counter contract deal. They usually agreed to whatever management set in place for them. Louis was done with playing this game, going in circles with what management contracted a deal with him. 

Simon looked between Louis and Liam, his team should have realized that Louis and Liam were going to counteract their deal. He nodded before giving his verbal response. “Fine, we expect a 980 + 1600 out of the exam score Harry, if you fail— your out.” Simon smiled.

Louis nodded, reaching for the pen and scribbling his signature onto the paper. Liam nodded slowly, taking his pen onto the contract. They both simultaneously pushed their files over to Mike.

Harry and Niall sat there completely shocked at their doms action, what the fuck did they just agree too. 

Niall and Harry followed their doms out of the conference room, all four of them rode the elevator back down in complete silence. As they walked over to their cars Liam stopped Niall to unlock his car, “Harry I expect you to arrive tonight no later than 7pm.” 

Niall looked in between Liam and Louis, “ are you fucking serious, this is really happening? He pointed at Louis.

“ Niall get in the car, we will talk about this when we get home.” Liam commanded firmly, pointing at Niall who was standing there with one hand on the drivers door.

Niall glared at Liam before climbing into his car. Niall was beyond furious with Liam, never in his time did Liam agree without talking to him. Here he was signing his life away. It was moments later , Liam ducked into his car, then drove in silence back to their flat. He followed Liam into their kitchen. Liam pointed at the kitchen table while he turned off their security, he returned back moments later. Niall sat at the table, hands crossed together waiting.

“ you, want water?” Liam asked to walk to the fridge to grab a beer. “Yes” Niall replied. Liam walked over to Niall, sliding the water cross the table before he rounded the table to sit next to Niall. 

“As in tonight, you will become Louis' temporary submissive. I expect you to perform up to your standards. Nothing will change, if I hear If you slack off because I’m not there to correct you, you will be disciplined. Louis knows my rules and expectations. Don’t think he won’t correct you.” 

Niall looked at Liam, “ I can still see you during the day.” Niall asked nervously, gripping his cup. 

Liam shook his head, “unfortunate I will need 100% attention on Harry, niall I’m not in any ways happy about this, but this is the way it has to be, if we want to be free.” 

Niall took a sip of water, “ will he be sleeping with you?” Niall asked quietly.

Liam sighed, “Niall, I’m not sure it depends on what scenario we will be training, you know what type of scenario you went through.” Niall sat there with a glaze of focus. “ I can’t believe they waited this long to make Harry officially become a passed sub. I barely passed back when I was 16, getting 900-1600 is impossible. I took it twice both in Ireland and then in England. England exam is twice as hard” 

Liam smiled, “I am honestly impressed you did it twice” 

“That’s why I need full concentration”; he reached up to run his hand through Niall's hair, 

“ I barely passed with a 1557 that’s was nearly 5 years ago, they switch test every time.” 

“ Please , help Harry. I don’t want to lose him as a mate.” Niall whispered. 

Liam nodded, kissing Niall's forehead as he stood up. “ Go pack your suitcase for Louis’s place, if you need anything you can ask him if you can text me.” 

“Yes Liam” Niall muttered as he stood up, passing Liam as he exited the kitchen. He listened to Nialls soft footsteps as they disappeared up stairs. 

The moment he hear niall in their room, he buried his face in his hands “FUCK” he yelled. He pulled out his phone scrolling down his mum's contact. He rang her, she picked up after two rings.

“Hi love, how are you?” 

“Honestly mum, i’m so lost, I need help” he replied, standing up taking nialls cup to the sink. 

“Are you okay?” her concerned tone asked. 

“I have to finish Harry training, Niall is living with Louis. If Harry doesn’t pass with a top score he will basically be kicked out.”

“Li baby, take a deep breath” his mom's hushed tone came through the speaker. Leaned against the kitchen counter looking at the stairs in case niall came down.

“They expect me to complete the highest standard training. I’m not even sure what he left with before we became a band.” he murmanded running his hand across his face. 

“Li, you passed because you wanted to be the best, look at how you turned out. Just because he needs to pass doesn’t mean he will be like the others. He has already lived through the real reality of the world, I don’t think Harry will be an official condition to this, He loves Louis and Louis respects you like a brother.” His mom spoke. It was more like a speech but he didn't mind. 

“I guess you are correct, I just don’t even know which steps I need to take” 

“Get his exams papers from his school and take from there to see where he needs to improve and work” His mom replied 

“Okay, look I need to go drop off Niall at Louis.” 

“Give Niall kisses for me, I see you soon babe” she replied kissing the phone as she hung up. 

Liam made his way up stairs to their room, the master bedroom was brightly light from the big window looking over the .

“Already Babe?” he asked, walking in to sit on their bed. Niall was packing half his clothes from the closest. 

“Does it look it” he asked, waving his arms around the mess of the closest. 

“Not at all, so do you need help?” he asked calmly. 

“Not in the slightest” Niall replied, folding his socks. 

“Niall you know, I don’t have a choice, trust me and Louis we know what we are doing.” he replied. 

“Because it’s always about doms, subs never get used, their voice might as well go back the last 50 years were we nothing” Niall replied, throwing his pants into a suitcase. 

Liam stood up, walking over to the closest door frame, he leaned against the frame crossing his arms to stare down at niall 

“Drop it, I don’t want to hear you complain about this, He pointed out, warning niall to drop the attitude , “I am trying to do the best I can.” 

“Look Liam, how can I not get pissed about this, why does management go fuck off if they don’t have anything better to do” Niall yelled slamming his suitcase closed, standing up to face liam his hands on hips. 

He shallowed thickly, taking a deep breath he squinted at liam “I play this stupid game, I hope to god you win” Niall replied, steppin close to Liam, invaded his space. “or you will get a very pissed Irishman.”

Niall smirked reaching up he pulled Liam close. His mouth was hot against Liam's ear. 

“One last fuck would be nice, sir” he whispered.

Liam chuckled, grabbing by the waist, he started sucking on nialls pale sensitive skin. Niall tosses his head back against the wall when another moan escapes out of him, and his legs unconsciously tighten around Liam, he feels a hot thrill of pleasure rushing to his groin. It's too much, “Well, we better make this last” he hissed nipping at Niall's collar, He sucked, using one hand to support him and the other slipping behind into Niall's back pants to grab his ass. 

Naill moaned, gripping more tightly around Liam's waist, thrusting his hip to urge Liam to move. Liam took niall thrust into consideration he carried Niall to their bed, dropping him onto the mattress. Between Nialls, he smirks again and looks down in between their bodies, sighing loudly when he sees a prominent bulge pushing through the Niall pants. 

He reached down, unbuttoning Niall pants, gripping his waste to tell Niall to lift his hip so he could pull his pants off. Niall groaned in frustration as he lifted his up hip for Liam's hands which had nearly to his crotch now. 

“Liam..” 

“Shh, Patience” His eyes ran over Niall milky skin, his eyes landed on the faded love bites on Niall inner thigh. Niall watched Liam long fingers trace them lightly. He ran his hand up to Niall's chest walking slowly to his nipples, rolling them between his fingertips when he arrived there. 

“I’ve always imagined what you would look like with a nipple piercing but i don’t want you to taint your beautiful skin, obviously without my permission.” Liam frowned, looking down at Niall's semi-toned chest. 

Niall groaned, dropping his head back onto the firm pillow. He covered his face embarrassed with the thought of pierced nipples. Liam leaned forward, his tongue poked out from between his lips, playing with one of the buds for a moment, biting down gently with his sharp teeth, making Niall cry out. Liam relentlessly nipping and sucking at both nipples now, only pulling slightly back to admire Niall very red and sore nipples. 

“Liam-i want clamps” Niall heaved, running his hands through laim fluffy hair. Liam pulled back further to look at Niall's face “Are you sure?” surprised that Niall would want this to go like this. 

Niall nodded “Yes liam” he confirmed. 

Liam kissed abruptly and hopped off the bed to the dresser. Liam dug around the draw before pulling out a small green box in his hand. The green chain of nipple clamps he got Liam for their anniversary.

He climbed back on to the bed, he swung one leg over niall hip as he straddled. He slowly opened the box, gently placing it on the niall upper abdomen. He pulled out clamps, He snapped them a few times in front of Niall before and he concentrated on putting them on, not letting them close too slowly, keeping full control.

Niall's breath hitched in his throat on the first clamp clutched his left side of an already sore nipple. 

“Lovely,” Liam murmured as he released it, he reached the other one. “Are you ready for the next one?”

Niall nodded, closing his eyes shut as he tried to control his breathing so he could concentrate on liam. He liked this pain, it was the type of intimacy, he craved and he would miss with Liam. He bit back a whimper when he felt the other clamp on his right side, liam had given his skin a slight kiss as he pulled back to admire him. 

Liam wrapped his one hand around the back of Niall's neck, taking the other stroking Niall check. “Hey, eyes open love and on me, I need to know if you are okay” he replied. Niall blue eyes open meeting Liam dark brown eyes.

“I’m okay” Niall replied , Liam led in kissing Niall slowly, taking in Niall mouth first then kissing more firmly, with his tongue. Niall allowed Liam parting his lips, letting Liam’ tongue slide into his mouth. When Liam did this, it calmed him inner turmoil battled with stress or anxiety with whatever thoughts were going through the head. 

His body kept them close together. Niall let his eyes flutter shut as Liam’ lips moved against his own, tongue sliding over his own. One of Liam's hands pulled Niall closer by his hips, their crotches pushing together as they kissed deeply and passionately, showing their love for each other in the best of ways.

“Fuck, will never get tired of kissing you,” Liam mumbled against Niall’s spit-slick lips, sucking Liam’s swollen bottom lip into his mouth for a second. “Leprechaun, I want us to have some fun, okay?”

“Fuck Liam, I thought wer already doing it?” Niall groaned, “Fuck me already”, not caring that he sounded so despreate. 

Liam hand reached down to cup niall erection, moving the boxers slightly against Nialls sensitive shaft. Niall whimpered as Liam smirked, pressing against the head of Niall’s cock, knowing how that sort of touch affected his fiancé. 

Without warning, Liams fingers came up and tweaked one of the clamps, It was killing Niall that Liam was still fully dressed, he shaking hands came up and pulled at Liam buttons, this time earning his hand a slap from Liams’ quicker ones. He retracted them, placing them now on Liam's thigh which allowed Liam to, grinding his crotch down against his again.

“I tell you when you can touch me, let me pleasure you one last time” he muttered, leaning down, pushing Niall's shirt up high. As started kissing niall’s abs, down to the slight v-spot. Niall swallowed thickly when Liam laced his finger around Nialls waist band. 

“I want to cuff you, Niall” Liam muttered as he crawled over Niall's naked body to Nialls the bedside table, pushing their crotches together again as he wriggled to reach the handle, tugging the top drawer open. Liam's face turned in concentration as he fumbled around for what he needed, finally emerging with Niall's rubbers cuffs. 

Two reason they chose to rubber cuffs with a medal chain was on because These cuffs were what niall preferred when it came to bedroom sex. They didn’t nick his wrist each time he tried to pull on them. Second, when it came to playing the guitar he needed to make sure his wrist wasn't bruised or hurt in a way that he couldn't perform. They remembered when Niall had dislocated his wrist that he wasn’t able to perform and Management lost their shit on them. The way these worked was that liam put one hand in and then pulled it through the bed frame and hooked them to his other wrist. 

“Can?” Liam asked, swinging them in front of Niall. Niall eyes widen, it has been a long time since they used for pleasure. 

Niall nodded before he found his voice “Yes” he responded raising his hand for liam. Liam nodded grabbing niall's right hand, where he pulled the hand through the cuff raising before nialls heads He scooted forward, careful to not put a lot weight on Nialls rib cage, he shuffled up Niall’s body, he threaded the only part of the cuffs that were chain through the bars of the headboard before he fastened the other around Niall’s free wrist, sliding his finger between the rubber. 

“Alright, my leprechaun?” 

“Yes” Niall responded, he loved that Liam always checked in to see how he was after each small step. “I love and trust you” Liam smiled, bending down to give Niall a quick peck “Love you so much, are we continuing this?” he raised her eyebrows smirking. 

Niall gave a nodded “ My body and mind is at your beckon call Liam, please” 

“What is your word, darling, in case we need to break?” 

“Potato” Niall muttered,his heart slowing down with calm as Liam nodded, brushing his hand under Niall's rib cage as he shifted his body down lower. 

They often confirmed this before they sent into a scene that was in their bed room. It was something liam wanted to make sure there was a fine line with bedroom rules and their playroom. Liam was very careful about crossing the fine line of difference there. That really just made this maded Niall tug on the cuffs, the metal chain clinking against the headboard, the only sound in the room.

Liam dipped down kissing niall little peck, he twisted the clamp again before he licked a line between the clamps to the other clamp. kissing him quickly there, making Niall giggle. 

Niall loved that Liam was able switchen between teasing and sexy to playful and control. “You want me to touch you here?” Liam asked in a hushed quiet tone, run the tip of his tongue down Niall's fully hard cock.

Niall arched his back so Liam clamped his hands down on Niall’s hips, holding him in place, not letting him move. Niall rolled his head to side as Liam started sliding his boxers down slowly, exposing the tip of nialls cocks, Liam continued to lick niall cock slow, causing niall to whimper as liam wetness causes him to jump in surprise. 

“You okay?” he asked, concerned taking a pause, look at Niall, Niall nodded “yes, just--F” niall muttered, stopping when he dipped back down as he carried on, just suckling the head of Nialls’ cock between his lips, teasing. 

The thing about Niall is that he would easily go in for a deep throat but, he knew niall could’t last as long as he did. He tended to save a deepthroat for special occasions. He wanted this to last a little longer than it was. Liam pulled back with a pop sound, Don’t want to do too much, though. I don’t want you to come just yet.” Liam replied seeing Niall's frustrated face when he pulled off. 

“Wh-ugh,fine” Niall panted heavily as Liam came back up to suck on niall's neck. Forcing niall to look at the scene on fold, his breath hitched as liam brushed a hand over the Niall nipple as he grinded again Nialls’ thigh, his pants running again niall semi-naked lower region. 

“So...are you going to fuck me at some point” Niall asked quietly getting slightly irritated with liam slow tease. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for Louis?” he asked, sucking harder on nialls pale skin, reaching down with one hand and exposing his whole cock now, he looked down at it before his eyes found Niall’s blue eyes. Niall, moaning as liam wrapped his hand around his shaft tugging on it gently, not enough to get him off but enough to make Niall feel more turned on.

“Yesm, fuck please, just fuck me already” Niall begged, tears of frustration rising hands balled into fists. Liam nodded, as he shuffled back between Nialls legs, he reached up pulling the rest of niall's boxers off. He kissed niall scar he had on knee “I wished people could see how beautiful you are” 

Niall nodded “Same here, but are you going to take off your clothes eventually?” he asked his arms starting to ache with being tied above his head, he knew liam would release him soon even if he didn’t color out. 

“Nope” he reached over to his side table, pulling out a blind fold and a bottle of lube. “Should I blind fold you?” he asked, showing niall his sleeping mask. 

Niall's eyes widened, he shook his head “No, please I won’t ask you to take off your cloth” he jerked his arm cuff. Panic risking, he didn’t like blind folds it was a hard yellow. 

“Shh, it's okay, not today” Liam threw it back on the bedside table, just showing the lub bottle. Liam's eyes dropped between Niall’s legs for a moment. 

Niall opened his legs further, nothing to hide from Liam after being intimate with him for 5 years now, and he held his breath watching as Liam lowered his hand, relief flooding his body as ’ slick finger rubbed around his rim a little, pressing inside gently before he pulled away. 

“Actually, love I changed my mind” 

“Wait, NO, No, you can’t, please!” Niall yelled panic rising. He hadn’t done anything to be punished to wear a blind fold. 

“I want to eat you since it's going to be a long time” He replied, grabbing two pillows from the foot of the bed ignoring Nialls rise of panic. He tapped his arse cheek gently to make niall push his bum into the air by using his strong legs. Liam slid the cushion underneath him and then laid himself out on the bed, face between Niall's legs.

Liam wasted no time in diving in, licking at his fiancé eagerly. Niall tried his best to keep his legs still for Liam so he wouldn’t kick him, He felt Liam going in between licking and sucking. He felt, Liam fingers gripping inside of leg, probably leaving nail prints or a bruise 

“Oh my fuck-” He mumbled, burying his face in his arm as Liam tongue found a tease point pressing it into Niall’s body for a moment. “Fucking hell-”

“The world has no idea how much you melt when it comes to the bed room of Mr.Payne.” jerked his head up so Niall could see his face. 

“Anything for you,” Niall croaked , his deep Irish coming out as he licked his lips, needing more. “Please don’t stop.”

“Just a little more, then,” Liam agreed before he dove back in, using his pointer fingers stretching out Niall’s hole slightly as Liam licked around, his tongue wet and warm on Niall's pink hole. Liam slid a dry finger inside and forced Niall to tug harshly on the cuffs, the loud metal chain startling them both for a second. 

This also makes wrists ever so slightly sore, “Shit… wasn’t ready for that-”

“Sorry, love” Liam said, kissing niall ankle. He sat back wiping off his mouth on his shirt front. Without a doubt Niall would feel these all tonight even once he was at Louis place. Liam smirked, thinking about their concert they had tomorrow. Even though Zayn was no longer there with them they were demanded to go back to the concert. 

He gasped again as Liam slid in a second finger, stretching him out slowly and carefully but with intent. Niall stayed as still as he could, focusing on how good it felt to have Liams’ fingers inside him, preparing him for his cock. “Look so fucking good taking my fingers,” Liam mumbled, Niall buried his face into the crook of his arm, groaning as felt liam pushing a third finger in, tight squeez but it was derable. He thrust his hips, finding an easy rhythm to Liam finger thrust.

“Please--” huffed niall in frustration, wanting to be replaced with something more filling. 

“You ready, peach” 

There was silence for a moment as they both stopped moving, and Niall quickly panting he nodded, whimpering again when Liam removed his fingers.

“Like this?” Niall asked when Liam watched Liam placing himself closer to Niall, Liam was still dressed in his clothes, whereas he was naked. He hated it when it was like, it made him feel so exposed. 

He jumped little when he felt more lub drizzling onto him. Liam looked at “Are okay” He asked, placing his hands on niall back of his caves. Niall nodded, biting his lip watching Liam place the tip of his cock against his hole, he dipped in slightly before slipping in further. Niall tried to use his him to thrust up but Liam smacked Niall bum, shaking his head. Causing Niall to cry out in frustration as Liam cock against him again, pushing just the head in again and staying there, teasing them both.

“You're going to be a good boy with Louis , listen to him” He asked, staring down at Niall's sweaty pale face. 

Niall nodded quickly “Yes I will make you proud” Liam hummed his approval, rubbing a hand over where he’d slapped Niall a moment ago. Liam pushed in further, Niall body easily accepted him thank god for liam careful prep had given him. “How do you want it, Peach?”

“Hard?” Niall replied confused in why Liam needed to ask, clutched the sheet underneath him in one hand, “I want to feel you so hard, I won’t be able to feel for a while.” 

“Alright Peach, I give you what you want.” Liam nodded as started giving a slow rhythm, pushing in until his hip pushed against Niall’s backside, he stayed there buried inside him admiring for a moment niall laid beneath him. 

Liam's fingers slid between Niall's neck and down the small chain,this was his way to collaring niall, something that wasn’t claustrophobic for niall. Liam’s fingers continued to trail around the hem of niall's shirt, he gently pulled it down to cover niall. Knowing he didn’t like staying naked for a long period of time. Liam’s gentle fingers continued to trail around to the front of Niall’s throat, feeling swallow of intespation, going down to where the nipple clamps were still in place, rubbing them gently through the shirt. 

“God, Liam-fuck it feels good.” 

“That’s the point peach, it meant to.” Liam whispered, stroking Niall's forearm. “ Really going to miss the view, your skin so flawless.” as Liam suddenly pulled back to slam inside Niall

“Oh Holy-Fuck” Niall hissed, reaching yaking hard on the headboard. 

“ I'm glad you agreed to never tattoo your beautiful body.” muttering liam as he leaned forward, his hand came to rest over nialls, threading their hands together Holding them tightly. 

“And…” he continued, thrusting his hip forward, forcing Niall up the bed a little more. He kept a steady rhythm, repeatedly slamming his hard cock into niall ass, driving his hip forward at pace. Liam knew he he was close to an organsm, “God I fucking miss you,” 

“Please-” Niall begged, raising his legs and wrapping them around Liams’ hips. 

Niall let Liam control the kiss, his tongue pushing eagerly into Niall’s mouth, Liam was needy, licking into Niall's mouth. Niall’s hands were grabbing Liam's shirt, holding it tightly, not caring at all it would crease. He just couldn’t let Liam go.

“I’m close, peach, going to fill you up” Liam started slamming inside Niall roughly, each thrust harder than the previous. 

“Fuck, Fuck, I’m all yours Liam” Niall panted out, his lips brushing Liams as they spoke. 

“Oh fucking hell- oh- ah, AH, NIALLAIR!”

“Oh my god,” Liam panted, collapsing down against Niall's chest, applying pressure within,“You were… fuck. Oh god, that was amazing, peach. You okay?” Liam peered up in concern, searching for Niall blue eyes, he gave a quick nod of his head, Liams’ hand still holding onto his own.

“Perfect. Best night of my life,” Niall whispered, Liam smiled satisfied with Niall's response. He reached up to unhook niall's wrist. Once released niall reached uo running his finger tip over liam lip, Liam nodded knowing exactly what Niall wanted. 

Niall watched as Liam shuffled backwards off the bed, and slowly dropped to his knees, Niall scooted. He watched niall carefully as he gathered himself together, running his wrist lightly before moving to the end of the bed, swinging his leg over the foot of the bed. Liam watched Niall jerk himself off with one hand and let his other run over the chain. 

“Common nialliar, are you going to give it to me, hmmm? Im waiting.” 

Niall scooted forward a little more, bringing his cock closer to meet liams opened mouth. close enough that he could feel Liams’ breath on the wet head, Liam licked Niall’s cock. Liam sat still, his hands now on Niall's bare thighs, rubbing gently over the soft hairs there, inching up closer between his legs.

Liam’ fingers were working between his legs, brushing over the soft skin of his balls, teasing Niall in the best possible way. He began to thrust, starting slowly, letting Liam get used to it.

“You are so gorgeous, Liam, I'm going to miss how to take my cock in your mouth.” Niall whispered quietly. 

He felt the familiar tingle of his organsm rise, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back, not like he was really trying too hard. his body twitching as his orgasm rolled through him from head to toe. Niall wanted Liam's throat as he struggled to swallow all, but he did, only pulling off to sit on hips. Niall pulled back, letting his cock fall against his thigh as he collapsed backwards on his bed. 

“Alright, peach?” Liam asked his voice deep and scratchy from having Niall down his throat. To niall it was the best sound ever to ears next to the guitar. 

“ Absolutely Perfect, Best night of my life,” Niall whispered, shuffling backwards as liam climbed onto the bed next to him, their bodies falling against each other 

“ I love you too, are you all packed?” Liam asked, bringing his covered leg up over niall’s naked ones. “ I just have a couple more last minute packing.” 

“Hmm, go take a shower and I will finish the packing. We can grab lunch on the way there.” 

“Yes food,” 

“Of course peach, but first…”

“Fuck!” Niall cursed as Liam suddenly released one of his nipples from the clamp, the blood rushing back to it in a flood of sudden pain and pleasure. Liam leaned forward, kissing it gently. Liam quickly removed the second clamp, getting them on the bedside table behind him. He gently rubbed Nialls red nipples, soothing the small circle. 

“Peach?” 

“Hmm” niall replied, running his hand over his forehead, “ Always forget how much it hurts to have them taken off.” 

Liam nodded smiling, reaching forward with his hands to work his way at button Niall's shirt. Niall shifts his body up allowing Liam to take off his shirt, sliding one arm out and the second. He let his hand drop admiring Niall naked form “Go take a shower, put on respectable clothes, Harry and Louis flat always cold.” 

Niall nodded, jumping off the bed leaving Liam alone on the empty bed. Liam listened as Niall turned on the water of the shower, singing a song while waiting for the warm water. He pulled out his phone, checking to see Louis' message.

Btw Harry and I had a major fight. He’s not happy, just a little warning to see you after lunch.

He huffed, Niall was handling this better than Harry. Harry didn’t like change in the slightest. He sat up, stripping the bed sheets off, throwing them into the laundry bin. There wasn’t much left of niall packing to do. Liam threw in a couple of extra boxers for Niall and some jumpers in case he got cold. He heard niall turn off the water, still singing loud enough. Liam made his way back down the stairs with two suitcases. 

He took Niall's car key off the hook thinking if he should let Niall take his car or have it stay here. He might as well switch with Harry's car since both are very picky about their cars. He didn’t have to wait long for Niall to come down the stairs with his guitar. 

“Ready?” Liam questioned, eyes glance over nialls clothes 

“Ready as I ever be” Niall huffed walked into the garages, they placed his stuff in the back of niall Range Rover. 

“Just think,” he climbed into the drivers side “This is just life, Wife Swap without the Females” niall smiled as they pulled out.


	5. No Amount Of Words Will Ever Be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Liam go back to basic, reminding Harry where his position is. Harry need remember his basic training and schooling or else he might not be able stay in the band or with Louis. This is just the beginning to basic, start with tatics and break down the walls.

Liam and Niall arrived at The stylinson house around 6:50. They had to go through the back entrance. Unlike their place, the stylinson front entrance was basic, always paps it was like the 10 downing street. People always wanted to see a glimpse of Harry or louis entering the flat.Louis opened the door, letting them squeeze through. 

“Haz go show where niall will be sleeping” Louis handed Niall's suitcase over to Harry who was leaning against the wall, his arm crossed.

Harry silently grabbed the suitcase, glaring at Louis as he took the suitcase. He walked away going up the first flight of stairs. Not caring if Niall was following behind, he took Niall into one of their guest rooms. They had three guest rooms, this room looked over the garden, it was Harry's favourite room, his sister stayed in this room when she visited their place, he placed niall suitecare on the bed, before sitting down on the bed. 

“You’ve stayed here before so you know where everything is” Harry muttered drly. 

“Harry--you know this isn’t what I want, but it will be over before you know it.” Niall replied, opening the bag, as he started to unpack his clothes, putting them away in the closet. 

“It fuckin stupid that we have no say, we still have pretended nothing wrong.” 

“I agree, but it's too late. Just follow Liam's instructions and rules, you know he’s all about communications.” 

“I know and I will” 

“I left some clothes in the closet, feel free wear them” Niall replied finishing up unloading his suitcase and before putting suitcase in the nook of the closet.   
  


“Boys! Come back down please” Louis called up. 

Harry sighed going back down. Liam and Louis were waiting by the exit. 

“Alright--I guess we see you guys later this week?” Louis asked. Trying to ignoring his sick feeling setting, it wasn’t temporary, he would at least get to see harry during rehearsals. He still had Niall, different company but at least he wasn’t alone.

“Back to rehearsals” Liam nodded. 

Niall stood next to Louis, his hands in his front packets staring at Liam. Like he wanted to take in his fiancé like it would be the last time. 

“Harry, you want to give me your phone?” Louis reminded harry when reached to his suitcase.

Harry sighed, pulled it out of his pocket. He was hoping Louis would forget about it but Louis never forgot about small things. He turned, heading towards his car, forcing Liam to follow in his wake. 

Liam and nialls place was on the opposite end of London. They had taken Harry's car since they only had two parking spaces. Niall car was going to take over Harry's spot until he passed his exams in a few weeks. Harry knew how to get to Liams place,Liam was on the phone the whole way back home, he didn’t speak until Harry asked him to park.

“You can take over nialls spot, in the morning we will tell the security guy to give you a guest permit. Harry, I’ll take your car key as well; since you won’t drive unless you're with me.” Liam states as Harry stepped out. He tossed the key to Liam, who caught them swiftly. 

They made their way to the lift, the only button was to the lobby, this is when where Liam placed his key into the lift slot next to the lobby button, it registered his key to their flat. Harry looked around Liam flat, it was different from his space. It definitely was not his vibe complete the opposite from his flat. Liam and Niall flat was more modern with three shades of colors, black, grey and white. The only colors where decorations layed around the entrance. Liam walked past Harry. He went to check their flat. At least it was the same thing Louis did, which was a comfort. 

He came back moments later. “All good, you will sleep in my room. Go unpack, then we will talk about my rules and how much work we need to do before the exams.” 

Harry nodded walking down the hall to Liam's room, One of the main source of lighting was a clever lighting techniques bring ambiance to the modern grey bedroom. Where the lighting came in as behind the stone headboard, Here the cover lighting takes on a more yellow tone, infusing this space with calming warmth for a more welcoming atmosphere. The light grey walls contracted the dark colored sheets on the bed. He made his way to the closet, Like Niall had said some of less worn clothes hung on the opposite side of the closet. He didn’t have too much to unpack, Most of the time he just wore Louis clothes. Louis had added extra clothes in case he went through his phases of clothes. 

He walked back down the hall, Liam was drinking tea sitting on the couch, reading through some papers when he entered the tv maine entertainment room. He was on the far end of the couch. “ Have a seat” Liam gestured.

Harry made a move to sit in the other side of the couch. Only to stop when Liam coughed, “ You know what I mean” 

This was how it was going to be, he made his way over to liam where he knelt down to knee. Showing Liam he knew his training from early days. Harry stared up at Liam for a moment, then slowly shifted his weight until he was in a precise looking position, arms held tightly behind his back. As big green stared up at liam, Liam was reminded of that boy in the x-factor so many years ago. Back then, he 16 years old, excited to be on the factor, not a worry about the world. Although he knew he was sub, he wasn’t concerned about training or committing his life to someone else. Before dropping his eyes on the rug in front of him, waiting. 

What felt like forever Liam finally finished reading through his documents placed the documents on the coffee table. He looked at Harry kneeling, who was sitting silently, he never thought he would need to think about his Dom training. After he and Niall officially got legally mated, he didn’t think he would need to revert to his training. 

**#2** : Make it seem as if you know everything they are thinking. He needed to see exactly how far they need to start. If Harry could remember his college training. He wouldn't need to go back to far.

"There's been a lot of miscommunication, boy.” Liam said stern and gruff. Lay down a firm understanding standing who had control. "I know you agree that it has been very stressful and that it needs to stop."

Harry nodded in understanding. 

**# 3** : Always reward good behavior.

“At this moment, I am your dom, which mean you will respect and obey my orders. You don’t wish to see me unhappy.” 

Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head.

# 4: administer them the fact that their decisions are not their own.

“Do submissive acts like Doms to appease their basic needs?.”

Harry cheeks blushed, he looked down at his lap. “No”

#5:Remind them it is unsessaible without the use of being reprimanded.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, squeezing his eyes shut as he did so. Being this wasn't easy for him. "No, Liam," Harry finally whispered. "I am not Dom, sir."

"So who is your Dom, Harry?" Liam asked as gently as he could. about Harry's need to be a Sub or whatever— that Liam knew was in there, too, and all this sub stuff wasn't so cut and dry. Liam never had to use his training to use. 

"You are, Dom." There was a slight edge of bitterness, but Liam was pretty sure it wasn't directed at him. More like the whole universe.

"And the sub doesn't tell their Doms what to do, is that right, Harry ?" Liam questioned, purposely giving the words a condescending edge. At the same time he reached over, running his hands through Harry’s hair like he had seen Louis do on occasion with Harry, and Harry tensed slightly.

Back to good old #1: Make it clear you are in control.

"No, of course not, Liam ," Harry replied roughly. "Whatever you say, sir." He shifted a little, a sudden look of discomfort coming over his face that was quickly wiped away. His eyes landed in the corner where Niall Kneeling block was and a paddle was hanging loosely. It was out of site hidden behind a plant, what was only visible if they were in this exact position. 

Speak of the devil… Liam let his eyes drift over to the corner on the other side of the room. "So, if I told you to go block…" He paused, drawing out the moment. "…would you?" He didn't miss the way Harry's body tightened, shoulders nearly vibrating with tension.

Tactic #5: Remind them not to be invulnerable without the use of direct threat.

Harry was silent long enough for Liam to begin to wonder if he would answer at all, then, in a low voice, he said, "Yes, I would go kneeling block." A pause and then, in a softer, almost childlike voice. "Am I going, punished?"

Not an answer Liam should answer right away, not if he followed his training. There was deep fear in Harry’s eyes, which made his stomach twist though, and what he really wanted to do was say, 'hell no, you're not' and wrap him in a big hug. However, the question had given him an opportunity to lead this conversation in the way he wanted it to go, so he'd better seize the opportunity while he had the chance.

"Did I say you could ask questions, harry?" Liam said in a voice that made it very clear he did not approve.

Harry winced a little, If it wasn’t his training and school he wouldn’t have picked up being able to practically see Harry's mind racing as he tried to figure out the best way to dig himself out of this hole. That was Louis sub, alright. Always had to have some kind of plan to cover his ass.

"No, Sir, you didn't say I could ask questions."

The words came out like a confession. Looked like the interrogation tactics were working.

"So *can* you ask questions, Harry?" Liam countered, wanting to drive this point home. Harry had been taught his couple of years that any information he needed to know would be provided by Louis, Questions were for free Doms, Subs were expected to keep their mouth shut but let their doms ask questions that concerned their subs. Liam needed Harry to remember that right now, because it was all about to blow up in his face. If he didn’t, they were going to fucked since Harry exams were so close. He didn't want to go back to the basic. There as already so much on this. 

"No, I cannot ask questions," Harry replied in a small voice, face turning pink as ducked his head down. It was hard for him, being reminded that his voice wasn't really his own, that if he asked a question, it would be as if no one ever heard it. 

In the last couple of years, he was used to being outspoken during interviews, No one questioned this really. They bother to cross the line since they didn’t care about Harry and his dom rules. He always had cheeky response, he had the ability to use his slow, deep voice to control interaction with interviews. This was a different between him and Niall. 

“You’ve spent the last couple of years being able to ask questions knowing you should let your dom ask questions. You know, taking this to your advantage haven't you, Harry?" Liam said quietly. 

#6: Invade their personal space to ensure they understand that there is no "safe" zone.

Liam reached out suddenly and put his hands on either side of Harry’s face, tipping his head up—a common motion made by doms did when they were less than pleased. Harry sort of froze, guilt freezing over, He knew what he'd done.

"It's a yes or no question, Harry," Liam said in a calm but firm voice. "Don't try and use wordplay to avoid answering my questions. It's rude, disrespectful, and an insult to my intelligence."

“You're right, sir. I… I apologize." His voice was uneven and he sounded embarrassed. "I didn't mean to insult your intelligence, Liam; And the answer is yes…I have spent a lot of my life unable to ask questions."

"Thank you for your apology, Harry," Liam replied, gently releasing his face and sitting back in his spot.

Tactic #3, once more. Always reward good behavior. Respect was always a good reward. Subs didn't get it very often.

Liam crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me, how do you think that has affected you?" Harry's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand the question."

"Not being able to ask questions," Liam replied. "How do you think that's affected you?" Harry frowned deeply, then shook his head. "I don't have an answer to that, 

"Well, I'd think not being able to ask questions would make it difficult to know what's going on around you."

"Sometimes," Harry said slowly. "I mean, it's not really my business to know what's going on if Louis didn’t want me to know what is going on.”

And there was the heart of their problem. He had slipped away from what was expected, he forgot how to act like this. It was easy to fall out of tradition if subs didn’t have a regular system to follow. Louis tended to push the boundaries with this, sometimes forgetting it would also affect Harry. Obviously Harry wouldn’t bother in correcting his dom, due to the legalized corrections or forced disconnection of their relationship. 

"I thought that was what you wanted to hear," Harry said softly. Embarrassed with this conversation that brought him back to his younger days, days of basic training. 

"I know," Liam muttered quietly, reaching up to run his hand through Harry's long hair again, down to stroking his jaw with his thumb,“ Harry, but if you don't know what's going on, you need to ask. We're going to be working together. So these miscommunications of awkwardness is going to be gone, but we can't risk having them out on the job. I expect you to start asking questions if you don't understand something, or at the very least make it clear you're confused. Okay? I promise I will never get angry because you asked me a question. It's not speaking up that will get you into trouble, you understand me?"

Ducking his head. "I really am sorry, Liam. I was being stupid." 

Liam nodded, “Let’s give your knees a break. You can sit on the couch, patting to the spot next to him, “ Lets get down with what we need to cover before the exams.”

Harry slowly rose, wincing when his knee pop slightly as he made his way around the coffee table to sit next to Liam. His hand absentmindedly running over his wedding ring. Which caught Liam attention.

"Harry give me your ring." He held out his hand for the ring. 

He looked at the ring,His wedding ring never came off. He understood he need lose all connection to get in the mindset. Heart sinking as he slowly pulled it off his finger. He slowly placed it into Liam open hand. This was all he had left of Louis. Tears threated to fall as he watched Liam, place it on a the table next to document he had formal been reading. Last glimmer of hope-connection gone, yanked away from him. 


End file.
